Nos vemos en el 2020
by kiddo09
Summary: Ritsu recuerda su pasado con Mio mientras camina hacia el lugar donde prometieron reunirse, sin embargo descubrirá que la vida da muchas vueltas y que la vida de Mio ha cambiado.


Pues aquí les traigo un nuevo fic, un soplo de inspiración llego a mí en una tarde en la que debía estudiar suelos, y como no podía sacármelo del cerebro pues mejor lo escribí, según yo seria un one shot de 1,600, pero me emocione y dio en esto.

Espero lo disfruten y aquellos que han leído mis anteriores trabajos, notaran que deje los songfics descansar un poco jajaja

Como siempre le agradezco a mi beta Espitia Winchester por leer mis intentos literarios y corregirlos.

Intente incontables veces el modificar el espacio entre los diálogos pero no quería cooperar el editor de la pág., siguió juntando todo, les pido una disculpa por eso.

Letra normal -presente

"_itálica_" – recuerdo

_K-ON no me pertenece, obviamente._

* * *

><p>"<strong>Nos vemos en el 2020"<strong>

Me dirijo hacia el lugar que acordamos aquella última tarde, trato de llevar un paso lento, pero pronto me dejo llevar por la emoción y avanzo como si me estuvieran persiguiendo, pero es que tengo tantos años sin verte, sin saber de ti, que siento esa necesidad de adelantar el tiempo solo para verte.

Aun recuerdo cuando solíamos caminar por estas calles, dirigiéndonos a la escuela o regresando de esta con nuestras amigas del HTT.

Me pregunto si aun lo recordaras Mio, tal vez el tiempo me hizo sentimental pero cada que lo recuerdo, últimamente de manera más frecuente, me doy cuenta de todo lo que siento por ti, y de que el tiempo no ha logrado afectarlo, es curioso que aún y cuando nuestras vidas tomaron caminos distintos, el sentimiento en mi persiste.  
>Es por eso que he decidido confesarte lo que siento, llevo mucho tiempo guardándolo, tratando de olvidarlo o de sentirlo por otra persona, pero he sido incapaz y creo que es hora de saber si seré correspondida o si deberé de cargar con este sentimiento de manera individual.<p>

Recuerdo que después de la graduación de la preparatoria, prometimos ir a la misma universidad, promesa que no pude cumplir ya que tuve que mudarme y realizar mis estudios en otra parte, siendo que había planeado decirte ya en la universidad, en fin no pudo ser y me falto valor cuando fue el momento de despedirnos.

Igual seguimos en contacto, pero pasó lo que tenia que pasar, conocimos personas nuevas y nos fuimos olvidando, sí, debo aceptar que te olvide por un tiempo, pero de tanto en tanto te recordaba y mis sentimientos resurgían.

Si no mal recuerdo debería dar vuelta en esta calle, y en la siguiente cuadra debería estar el café que tanto solíamos frecuentar, casi nos puedo ver ahí, tú golpeándome por alguna de mis bromas estúpidas y las demás riendo…

"_Mio, eso me dolió"_

Fingí unas cuantas lágrimas para darte culpa, después de todo siempre funcionaba.

"_Si tan solo no hicieras esas bromas tan desagradables… no te pegue muy fuerte verdad?"_

Si, siempre funcionaba. Y como podía molestarme contigo, si haces tu cara de preocupación y mi corazón empieza a latir como si hubiese corrido un maratón, ¡oh creo que me estoy sonrojando!

"_N-no me dolió…tanto" _

_Ah bien la mesera, sí, necesito dejar de pensar en ella o me delatare._

_"Disculpen, ¿están listas para ordenar?"_

_Mientras Yui ordenaba, Mugi y Azusa miraban el menú, yo trataba de leerlo pero mi corazón me estaba traicionando, las manos me sudaban mientras sostenía el menú._  
><em>Estabas sentada enfrente de mí y yo evitaba el contacto visual a toda costa, si me vieses en ese estado tal vez sospecharías y eso es lo ultimo que deseo, todavía no estoy lista para la gran confesión.<em>

_Te acercaste hacia mí mientras las demás ordenaban y susurraste…_  
><em>"Discúlpame creo que esta vez exagere, ¿me perdonarías?"<em>

_Un leve sonrojo apareció en tu rostro, no pude más que asentir, las palabras se habían quedado estancadas en mi garganta._

_"Gracias, Ritsu"_

_Sonreíste y volteaste para ver a la mesera, y comenzar a ordenar._  
><em>Mientras tanto yo te observaba, como si viendo una pintura, esto era todo lo que bastaba para hacerme sentir más enamorada, no necesitaba nada más.<em>

…extraño mucho esos tiempos, donde tú y yo éramos inseparables, teníamos un mundo para nosotras solas, pero la vida cambia y las personas maduran. Y vaya que me ha sido difícil madurar.

Las calles lucen abarrotadas, me pregunto por que, si no es día festivo, bueno de todas maneras no importa, no es al centro de la ciudad a donde me dirijo, sino a un lugar más tranquilo, lejos del bullicio de la ciudad, nuestro lugar.

Lo puedo ver a lo lejos, ese parque que representa mi niñez y el sitio donde te conocí.

Sonrío para mi misma, estarás ahí o serás tu la que llegue tarde, por que estoy tan emocionada que he venido una hora antes de lo acordado.

Como lo pensé aun no llegas, te busco con la mirada por las bancas del parque, pero no encuentro ese hermoso pelo negro que te caracteriza. Me siento en nuestra banca favorita, y no puedo evitar recordar la escena que se llevo acabo justo aquí en este mismo lugar, día y dentro de unos minutos la misma hora, pero 9 años atrás…

_"Te llame aquí Mio por que quería despedirme, mi vuelo sale muy temprano en la mañana y ya no te podre v…"_

_Mis palabras fueron cortadas por tu súbito abrazo, pero no me importo terminar lo que estaba diciendo, tenerte así valía más de lo que pudiera decir._

_"Ritsu, ¿por que tienes que irte? Y justo cuando vamos a entrar a la universidad."_

_Tu voz sonaba extraña, delatando tu llanto._

_"No es mi decisión Mio, créeme si de mi dependiera me quedaría aquí"_

_…"Contigo" dije para mis adentros, pero no, jamás te confesaría esto que estoy sintiendo, rompería nuestra amistad y eso es lo ultimo que quiero en la vida._

_"Te voy a extrañar mucho"_

_"Yo también, Mio"_

_Nos quedamos abrazadas por unos momentos, hasta que disolví nuestro abrazo, ya estaba comenzando a disfrutarlo._

_"No te preocupes, seguiremos en contacto, tenemos el celular y la internet"_

_Me reí como para asegurarle que la distancia no disminuiría nuestros lazos, pero en el fondo sabia que no seria lo mismo._

_"Creo que tienes razón, no porque te vayas significa que no podamos hablar"_

_Asentí, mientras ella se limpiaba las lágrimas del rostro, yo la observaba como en un trance, disfrutando de lo que seria nuestra ultima reunión antes de nuestra inminente separación._

_Rápidamente me sacaste de mi viaje mental cuando me tomaste de las manos, acción que me resulto extraña en ti. Fije mi confundida mirada en tu rostro, estabas muy seria, por un momento cruzo en mi mente, se me declarara, pero se fue tan rápido como llego._

_"Debemos de reunirnos, en este mismo lugar, el mismo día y a la misma hora… EN EL 2020!"_

_No comprendí al principio, ¿de que estabas hablando? Reunirnos en el 2020, en el mismo lugar, hora y día, déjale a Mio crear planes de reuniones fantasiosas. Sonreí porque a pesar de que sonaba disparatado, mi mente lo transformo en una cita con Mio y tenia que aceptar, no estaba loca como para decir que no._

_"Y que, ¿tú crees que no nos vamos a volver a reunir? Faltan 9 años para esa fecha, es mucho tiempo Mio."_

_La determinación en su rostro me convenció aun antes de contestarme._

_"No importa si nos reunimos antes, este es un compromiso que se mantendrá no importa que"_

_Esta vez si quise reír a carcajadas pero sabia que no era lo más conveniente, no quería un golpe en mi cabeza, gracias._

_"Esta bien Akiyama-sama, nos hemos de encontrar aquí, cuando el calendario dicte el año 2020 en esta misma fecha y a la hora…"_

_Hice ademan de ver la hora en mi reloj, pero escuche tu llanto y me detuve._

_"Tonta, te voy a extrañar demasiado"_

_De pronto entendí la realidad de las cosas, no te vería todos los días, ya no saldríamos a este parque solo para comprar helado, ya no habría más te y pastel después de la escuela._  
><em>Quise evitarlo pero las lágrimas llenaron mis ojos.<em>

_"En el 2020, Mio, es una promesa"_

…En el 2020, eh? Pues si, aquí estoy esperando para cumplir esa promesa, no nos volvimos a ver después de eso, nuestros tiempos nunca coincidieron y después nos olvidamos de frecuentarnos. Me pregunto ¿no será extraño ahora que somos adultas?, ¿como lucirás ahora?, de seguro mucho más hermosa.

Alzo la mirada y te vislumbro a lo lejos, vienes con paso apresurado, llegas tarde no fiel a tu costumbre, y te ves tan bien, los años te han sentado bien, mucho más madura, mucho más bella.

Me paro de la banca no pudiendo contener mi emoción durante más tiempo, me ves y se dibuja una gran sonrisa en tu rostro, sonrió a su vez y me acerco a ti.

Definitivamente el tiempo no pasa en vano, estamos frente a frente y ninguna de las dos puede evitar la emoción de nuestra tan ansiada reunión, nos abrazamos y casi podría jurar que empezaste a llorar.

Nos quedamos así, como tratando de recordar viejos tiempos a través de un simple abrazo, después del paso de la emotividad nos separamos y nos observamos notando todos los cambios que el tiempo nos ha traído.

"2020 verdad?"

Solo sonríes, si es que se puede aun más.

"Has cambiado mucho en todo este tiempo, casi no te reconocí sin tu banda amarilla"

"Es que acaso esperabas a la Ritsu de 18 años, con su banda amarilla en el cabello y unas baquetas en la mano?"

Nos reímos de mi chiste mientras nos sentábamos en la banca.

"Para serte sincera, de alguna manera si te buscaba como esa adolecente"

"Bueno entonces ya somos dos, porque buscaba a una muchacha de largo cabello negro, uniforme y un bajo en su espalda"

Sonreíste de una manera más dulce, supongo que te recordaste a ti misma en esa descripción de un pasado ya muy lejano.

"Sabes? pensé que no vendrías Ritsu, tenemos tanto tiempo sin hablar, ni siquiera se si vives cerca, o si te acordarías"

"Recién me mude a una ciudad cerca de aquí, no queda muy lejos en auto, e independientemente de todo eso, como olvidar semejante promesa, es como sacada de libro"

Reímos otro poco, si esto fuera nuestra época de preparatoria estoy segura de que ya tendría un chichón en la cabeza.

"Me alegra mucho saber que estés cerca y que podamos reunirnos más seguido"

"Si a mi también, pero, cuéntame de ti, ¿que ha sido de tu vida, aun vives aquí o te mudaste?"

"Pues si sigo viviendo en esta ciudad, por supuesto ya no vivo con mis padres, hace mucho que vivo en una casa del centro con mi esposo"

Sonreía como una idiota durante todo tu relato, espera ¿acaso oí bien? ¿Esposo?

"¿Esposo?"

Estoy segura que mi voz tembló en ese momento.

"Si, estoy casada desde hace 3 años, de hecho tengo un hijo de 2 años…"

Deje de escuchar por un momento, ¿casada?, ¿con un hijo?, esto era demasiado.

"Wow, si que ha pasado el tiempo, verdad? Nunca me entere de que te hubieras casado, y menos que tuvieras un hijo, es algo difícil de creer"

"Verdad que si, te quise hablar para invitarte a mi boda, pero nadie sabia donde contactarte, lo siento"

"Pero porque te disculpas, no es tu culpa, estoy sorprendida, en serio que si"

Sorprendida no era la palabra que buscaba, creo que destrozada, sí, esa me queda en estos momentos.

"Lo se, se ve en tu rostro, pero cuéntame ¿que te ha pasado? En que trabajas? Estas casada?"

Casi podía ver los brillos en tus ojos de la curiosidad que te carcomía.

"¿Casada? No, se puede decir que no he encontrado a la persona adecuada"

Al parecer mi respuesta resulto decepcionante por la cara que pusiste. Es bueno saber que no soy la única decepcionada aquí.

"Realmente de mi vida amorosa no hay mucho que contar, pero en lo que respecta al ámbito laboral…"

* * *

><p>"Y entonces le dije ¡no lo hagas!, por supuesto termino haciéndolo y todo le salió mal, pero ahí estaba yo para decir te lo dije"<p>

Nos reímos de mi anécdota y mire mi reloj, el tiempo había volado ya casi obscurecía, las sombras de los arboles casi desaparecían fundiéndose unas con otras, y el sol se ocultaba muy a lo lejos.

"¡Vaya ya es muy tarde!, debo regresar a mi casa para hacer la cena"

"El tiempo pasó demasiado rápido, no lo crees Mio?"

No lo decía solo por la tarde que habíamos pasado platicando tratando de reencontrarnos, sino a lo rápido que la vida nos había cambiado, en un espacio de 9 años, la que había sido mi amiga de "toda la vida" se había convertido en esposa y madre, y yo me había convertido en un ser anhelante de una fantasía. Ahora entiendo la frase "las vueltas que da la vida".

"Si, pero debemos de reunirnos más seguido ahora que vives cerca"

"Claro que si, ¿que haces los domingos? Te gustaría que nos viéramos los domingos, incluso podrías traer a tu hijo, bueno si puedes y quieres "

"Es una estupenda idea, realmente los domingos no hago nada y me vendría bien un poco de aire libre, además seria una buena oportunidad para presentarlos"

Sin duda hablaba de su esposo, sentí una punzada de dolor pero continúe sonriendo, si ella era feliz con el, debería alegrarme de que hubiera encontrado a una buena persona con la cual formar un futuro, y aunque me doliera debía conocerlo y aceptarlo.

"Perfecto, entonces nos vemos el domingo por la tarde"

"Si esta bien, bueno te dejo debo llegar a casa"

"Si que te vaya bien Mio, y nos vemos la próxima semana"

La vi alejarse, marcando el final del ocaso y la llegada de la noche, las luces del parque se encendieron y la temperatura comenzó a bajar, el viento helado de la noche viajaba entre los arboles creando una especie de silbido.  
>Me quede ahí con mi recién roto corazón y múltiples sentimientos encontrados. Era feliz por haberla visto, pero no podía negar que su realidad actual me había devastado, era algo que nunca espere, pero debí esperarlo, ¿que quería? ¿Que estuviera soltera y me hubiese esperado con los brazos abiertos, dispuesta a quererme de una manera diferente a la de mejores amigas, aun y cuando nunca dio indicios de quererme de esa forma?<p>

Así como hace 9 años no pude evitar llorar, las lágrimas cayeron por mi rostro, como pude pensar que todo seria perfecto, creo que esta vez la fantasiosa fui yo, muy al estilo de Mio y sus cuentos de hadas.  
>Me reí amargamente de mi propia torpeza y limpie mis lágrimas, en este frío y solitario jueves, note lo vacío de mi vida, siempre aferrándome a un sueño adolecente, ahora es tiempo de seguir adelante y empezar a vivir de forma diferente, si alguna vez lo intente y fracase, ahora el cambio sería definitivo, ya no tenía otra opción.<p>

Me pare de la banca para emprender el camino a casa, avance unos cuantos pasos y voltee a ver ese mismo espacio donde estuvimos sentadas hace unas horas.

"En el 2020, eh?"

No pude más que sonreír a pesar de lo dulce-amargo de la situación y me encamine hacia la salida del parque para dirigirme a mi casa, deseando comenzar una vida nueva y a la vez esperando con ansias que llegara la fecha de nuestra próxima reunión. 


End file.
